walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Roberto (Video Game)
Blindfolded Man's name is not "Tiny Carlos" I noticed tha the edits I do to change Tiny Carlos' name to his correct name gets undo. Is there a way to make it stop and to change the heading name from Tiny Carlos to Roberto? My source that the blindfolded man name isn't Tiny Carlos and that he is in fact speaking Poruguese. This tibit was given by a Telltale Games Tem Member at their forums: " Roberto's voice actor is Jason Pimentel, who is also a QA tester here. In "400 Days" he is speaking Portuguese. FYI: "Robert" is the name listed in the credits."'' http://www.telltalegames.com/forums/showthread.php?t=47592&page=3 Doom saber (talk) 22:43, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up, it has been fixed. -Lukesav1998 (talk) 22:46, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Good find, haha told you he was speaking Portuguese Hallow TheLethalWeapon (talk) 18:01, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Robert = Roberto? If he waas credited as Robert then why is his name Roberto? im just confused please if someone could fill me in? DevynC2 (talk) 07:50, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Wait, if Roberto is voiced by Jason Pimentel, then who is Tiny Carlos? He is credited to be voiced by Sean Ainsworth, but who is he in the game? Maybe the guy Vince shot? That's the only theory I have, because they have to credit all of the people who participate.RazorWolfz (talk) 22:23, July 11, 2013 (UTC) He's not Portuguese Who keeps changing his quote saying that he's talking in Portuguese? "Largame" is a Spanish word, he speaks Spanish. "Largame" doesn't exist in Portuguese. Besides, it's far more likely to find a hispanic person in the US rather than a Portuguese or Brazilian person. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Jesus men! You're not very smart, aren't you? First of all is 'Larga-me' not 'Largame'... In English that word means 'let me go'... And yes, it's Portuguese... Very Portuguese, indeed! And do you want to know, how I know it? Because I'm Portuguese and in my entire life I already use that word 128743891478912871383489141341 times... So, if it's you, stop changing that to Spanish... PS: If it's Spanish, the expression that Roberto should use was 'Dejame ir'... Largame can also be used in Spanish, and it's waaay more likely that he's hispanic rather than portuguese. I'd say we should just let it without pointing out what language is until it is confirmed by Telltale or someone. (If it even is confirmed) It IS confirmed...did you check the source providing his name? http://www.telltalegames.com/forums/showpost.php?p=812793&postcount=39/ [[User:Riley Heligo|'Riley Heligo''']] 18:55, July 14, 2013 (UTC) _________________________________________________________________________________ Seriously? You must be as smart as the user above my 1st comment... If Shel choose to release Roberto, Roberto will say 'Obrigado' You ... Are you going to tell me 'Obrigado' is also Spanish? Learn a little bit more before talking about something you don't know, buddy. I'm Portuguese and I can tell you with 100% certainty that Portuguese is the language Roberto talks, either you wanted or not... It was something very sad if I could not recognize my own language... And Riley Heligo just confirm that... Sadly some users like to pretend to be smarter than others at all costs, even when some people prove that they have no reason... Location in character table He's not actually part of the Gil's Pitstop group, so shouldn't he be under Miscellaneous Characters? Ghost Leader (talk) 09:50, July 14, 2013 (UTC) No, he was only seen at Gil's Pitstop, meaning we should list him there to give him a location, Miscellaneous characters should only be listed if they are seen in a unknown location. Hope this make sense to you! Gravelord (talk) 10:16, July 14, 2013 (UTC) I'm a Brazilian i live in Brazil and we don't say "larga-me" we would say "me solte" ou "soltem-me" or even "me largem" .he is not speaking portuguese!! Yes, it's Portuguese. It's kind of narrow-minded for you to think that there's only one dialect of Portuguese, being in Brazil. Maybe he's, I dunno, from Portugal? Where they ALSO speak Portuguese? It's like saying that English spoken in America, Australia, UK, etc, is all the same. It's not. 02:40, July 7, 2014 (UTC) And even brasilian portuguese is not the same speak in Portugal.so he might be from Portugal they use "larga-me" as in the phrase: "marga-me maldito" (let me go darned). One thing is sure he is not speaking portuguese! Tiny Carlos? Why does Tiny Carlos redirect here? The name was mentioned in Wyatt's Story. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 15:07, August 14, 2013 (UTC) A member of Carver's group? Could Roberto be a member of Carver's group? What do yo think? That Internet Fight Tho. It's interesting to see the fight about his name and race. Despite already being confirmed by TellTale Games, from being able to speak fluent Portuguese I can also say that he really is speaking Portuguese. From the accent and the way of speaking, it would appear that he is from Portugal and not Brazil, where they also speak Portuguese. I think we should all go home and have a nice cup of tea, eh chaps? “Kira is childish and he hates losing… I’m also childish and hate losing.” - L (talk) 19:47, July 11, 2014 (UTC) He is definitely speaking Portuguese I am Brazilian and I have enough experience with both Portuguese and Spanish to tell without doubt that he is only speaking Portuguese. At one point (10min38 at https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ml51OtrDn8 ) he says "eu só quero viver", which would be "Yo solo deseo/quiero vivir" in Spanish. A few second later he says "larga-me", which is reasonably correct if unusual Portuguese (in the Brazilian dialect, that is; it is probably more common in Iberic Portuguese). He also talks at 13min49, something trailing with "quis vir aqui", which again definitely Portuguese ("wanted to come here"). This english legends video will serve as well - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DKpeheWp980 - look at 7m57 and 11min45 where he clearly says "Obrigado, muito obrigado". The accent is a bit ambiguous to me, though. The "larga-me" bit is particularly non-Brazilian. But Brazilians have a considerable variety of accents. LuisDantas (talk) 01:55, July 23, 2014 (UTC)